


Alec's (un)lucky day

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec hates elevators, Alternate Universe - Human, And so do I, Co-workers, Cute, Fluff, M/M, stuck in elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec's day started off as bad, but he can feel it - that it's gonna be his lucky day. Is he right?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Alec's (un)lucky day

Alec decided that he was going to be adventurous that day. He worked on the fifth floor and usually he always walked up by stairs, but he decided that he was going to be brave that day; so that was why he decided to use the elevator. Usually he avoided it because he hated elevators. He couldn’t even put it into words why, but he hated them. The small and cramped space wasn’t up his alley at all. It made him feel claustrophobic and he didn’t usually have problems with being in small places. Especially when there were so many people in them, cramped together…  _ he hated it.  _ So even if the fifth floor was quite a work out, he decided that it was better to walk. But, because he was in a hurry that day and because he felt brave he decided that he was going to take the elevator. He wanted to tackle his fears dead on. 

Alec decided that it was going to be his lucky day even if everything was showing that it was going to be anything but that. He was late, on his way over to the work he ran into red lights only so that was what made him come late there in the first place. Not to mention that he couldn’t find his car keys in the beginning of the day and it was just… it didn’t matter. It was going to be his lucky day, it was what Alec decided on and when he decided on something, he usually went through it. No matter how ridiculous it was. 

It was all supposed to go well - at least that one thing was going to work into his favour, right? Wrong. Because Alec was late, the elevator was empty until it almost took off. There was when it all started going wrong and Alec should have really taken it as a sign. In came running the guy that he was crushing on for the longest time ever - Magnus Bane. He worked in a department that was on the following floor and Alec kind of knew him, but not too much. He didn’t really dare to get too close to him because…  _ who knew.  _ He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of him, so he just admired the beauty from afar.  _ And what a beauty it was. _

Alec tried to play it off cool and he waited for Magnus to get into the elevator with him. It was only them that it hit him that it was only going to be the two of them in there and Alec didn’t handle being stuck together alone with hot people. He didn’t know what to say without coming off as creepy or weird. He managed to say a quick shy hello and Magnus just smiled back at him, gave him a little nod and then stepped on the other side of the elevator.  _ Ah, he was keeping distance from him.  _ It made sense, there was no way that someone like him would want to get closer to him. 

Magnus coming into the elevator should have been a sign that it wasn’t his day at all. But it all came crashing on Alec when the elevator suddenly stopped. Being in an elevator was a fear of Alec’s, but his greatest fear was getting stuck in one of them. It seemed to have been a power outage and Alec was trying to stay calm, but it was horrible. The more that he tried not to think about it, the more he was thinking about it and he felt his heart hammering hard against his ribcage. He glanced to Magnus, who whined. “Ah, did it have to happen on the day that I’m running late?” asked Magnus and chewed on his lip. “Well, I suppose the power will be back,” said Magnus and Alec flinched.

_ But what if it wasn’t?  _

“Y-yeah.”

Alec tried to sound calm, but his voice came out forced, he was stuttering. Magnus hummed along and didn’t think too much of it. Alec was the only one panicking and the plan was that he was going to remain his cool around Magnus. He didn’t want to completely embarrass himself around his crush, though it wouldn’t be really his fault.  _ He couldn’t explain his fear of elevators.  _ It was something irrational that he couldn’t explain and he closed his eyes, trying to picture himself in a nice place. He was surrounded by birds and flowers.  _ Rainbows, think about rainbows, Alec! _

“Hmm, I think we should just wait it out,” said Magnus as he didn’t really know what to do when you’d get stuck in an elevator. He looked towards the other, who gave him a quick nod, but then his eyes soon fell closed again and Magnus arched his brow. Was Alec okay? Magnus knew Alec all too well - he worked the floor below him and he was adorable as hell. It was enough to know for now and he gave the other a little smile, trying to cheer him up a little bit, but nothing was really working. 

Alec was looking rather pale and Magnus could tell that the other’s breathing was getting faster and more rapid. He didn’t look fine at all, Magnus arching his brow and he looked around the place. Now that he thought about it again - he never actually ran into Alec in the elevator and they both worked for the company for years now. Magnus rubbed the back of his head and then he bit his lip. It was normal to get scared when you’d be trapped in an elevator; Magnus didn’t feel too cool about it too, but he was somehow  _ okay.  _ Ish. Being trapped with Alec in the elevator wasn’t  _ the worst _ thing that could happen to him. In a way, he felt-

“Hey, are you okay?” asked Magnus softly and Alec quickly opened his eyes and leaned back against the wall, pretending that he was okay.

“Y-yep,” said Alec. Magnus didn’t believe him at all. “Just-just out of curiosity,” said Alec and Magnus hummed along. “How, um, how long do you think that we will be stuck in there?” asked Alec and looked towards the door. The space was getting smaller, he could literally feel the walls squeezing in on him and he shook his head. No, no, a panic attack wasn’t going to happen right there and then. 

“It depends I think, but probably not too long,” said Magnus and then made a little pause. “They’re renovating some things so that is probably why it’s an outage,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. That was true, now that Magnus mentioned it and Alec sighed sadly, taking a few deep breaths and he was trying to relax a little bit. Magnus slowly came closer, but kept his distance. He didn't know if Alec wanted some company or not. “It’s gonna be okay, you’ll see,” said Magnus softly and Alec looked at him.

“I-I know,” said Alec defensively.

“Hey, it’s okay if you’re scared,” said Magnus softly and Alec quickly shook his head, his cheeks red and he crossed his arms on top of his chest, trying to play it off cool. In reality he was deeply embarrassed that Magnus managed to read him like so and he tried get out of the situation by-

“I’m not scared,” said Alec quickly and Magnus hummed along.

“Very well,” said Magnus and backed away. “I crossed the lines, I’m sorry. I’ll be on this side and you be there,” said Magnus and walked to the other side of the elevator. But as Magnus walked away, Alec’s arm quickly moved on its own, trying to chase after Magnus and he managed to grab his sleeve. He quickly released it though and looked down, chewing on his lip. As Alec panicked even more, his breathing was even faster and he let out a hitched breath, quickly pulling himself into the corner of the elevator and Magnus didn’t walk away from him because he could see that Alec was struggling. 

“I-I just really don’t like elevators,” said Alec finally and Magnus nodded.

_ Then getting stuck in one was-  _ “Hey, hey, it’ll be okay,” said Magnus quickly and was over by Alec’s side in no time. “It’s normal. I don’t like elevators too much either,” said Magnus and Alec looked over to him.  _ Really?  _ “I mean they are small and I don’t really like it when there’s many people in there with me,” said Magnus and then chewed on his lip. “Being stuck here sucks, not gonna lie, but it will be fine. The first thing that we need to do is to not panic and all will be okay,” said Magnus and Alec gulped and nodded.

“I-I know,” said Alec and then shook his head. “Easier said than done,” he said and Magnus nodded.

“True. The trick is not to think about it,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“The more I try not to, the more I think about it,” said Alec and Magnus hummed.

“That is also very true,” said Magnus and then chewed on his lip. It was kind of his fault now - he was making Alec think about the current situation. “You know,” said Magnus and Alec gave him a little nod. “Maybe it’s better if you tell me something about yourself,” said Magnus because he wanted to get to know Alec better for the longest time now. Alec arched his brow. “What do you do in your free time?”

“Oh, I do archery,” blurted out Alec the first thing that was on his mind.

“Oh, archery,” said Magnus and smiled. That kind of fit him. Alexander, the archer. “I bet you’re very good at it,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“I don’t mean to brag, but I kick ass all the time,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Awesome,” said Magnus.

“A-and you?” asked Alec shyly. “What do you do?”

“I like to dance,” said Magnus and winked. “Dancing is lots of fun,” said Magnus and thus the conversation on, Alec slowly forgetting about being stuck in the elevator. A few minutes later, the power came back on and after a few extra minutes, Magnus and Alec were safely on the third floor, Alec running through the door and Magnus also couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there. Alec sat on the floor because he needed a moment and Magnus knelt next to him.

“D-don’t tell anyone about my-my-”

“I won’t,” said Magnus softly. “Also, it’s not something you should be embarrassed about. You know for example I’m afraid of acid washed jeans,” said Magnus and Alec laughed softly. He didn’t know if Magnus was serious or not, but he appreciated that he was being so kind to him.

“You really saved me there, how can I repay you?”

“Take me out on a date,” was the first thing that rolled off of Magnus’ tongue and he quickly bit it. Maybe that was too much? Alec’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times. Magnus asked him out on a date and Alec-

“How’s Saturday and five?”

“Perfect,” said Magnus, who still couldn’t believe that it actually worked out in his favour asking Alec out like that. Magnus gave him a little grin and Alec smiled back despite his cheeks still being red and he slowly stood up because he felt lots better. He never thought but the day really turned out to be his lucky one. “Crap, if it wasn’t so late I would buy you a coffee or something. Seems almost a crime to leave just like so,” said Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Maybe we could grab one during lunch?” offered Alec and Magnus nodded.

“For sure, sounds like a plan,” said Magnus. 

Alec was floating when he returned back to his office.  _ Oh it was his lucky day for sure even if it didn’t start out like one!  _


End file.
